Verdade
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Ela ama o seu melhor amigo. E não você.


Os olhos verdes-esmeralda cravados nos seus ordinariamente castanhos causou aquela atípica sensação de _transgressão_ a um pacto antigo – muito mais antiquado que a obsessão _incorreta_ e absurdamente _desnecessária_ que ele nutria, naquele instante – e por isso ele desviou o olhar.  
>Forçou os pulmões a se aquietarem e a regressarem ao ritmo habitual, facilitando assim que o oxigênio voltasse a ocupá-los aos poucos. Os pulmões fora uma missão fácil. Difícil seria conseguir maneiras os badalares frenéticos e audíveis de seu coração <em>traidor<em>.

Ele era o seu melhor amigo e era _perdidamente _apaixonado por ela.

Ele era como um _verdadeiro irmão_ e um dia _se casaria_ com ela.

Então não era uma questão de _possuir_ chances ou de vencer uma batalha. Era uma questão de se aquietar, abaixar a cabeça e compreender que todos aqueles sentimentos tolos faziam parte de um furacão de confusões que ele adorava se meter. O que ele precisava – _urgentemente_ – era de contar diversas mentiras a si mesmo até fazê-las se tornarem verdades parcialmente adulteradas.

A lista de mentiras seria gigantesca. Sentou, furtou uma pena do estojo de Aluado e rasgou um pedaço do pergaminho que viria a ser o trabalho de poções de Rabicho para escrever:

1º _os olhos dela não me atraem._

2º o sorriso dela não me atrai.

3º a boca dela não me atrai.

4º a voz dela não me atrai.

5º o jeito que ela anda não me atrai.

6º os cabelos vermelhos não me atraem.

7º a forma como ela mexe neles não me atrai.

8º a risada dela não me atrai.

9º _ela não me atrai._

10º **Eu a odeio.**

Resolveu resumir tudo em poucas linhas. Não queria se prolongar, pois enumerar os próprios erros fazia com que a culpa caísse com mais peso em seus ombros.

Rasgou o papel. Em pedaçinhos. E sem seguida atirou-os na fogueira.

Fechou os olhos, levando as mãos até os mesmos e querendo se esconder _dele mesmo _nos minutos que se passaram vagarosamente. A sorte é que estava sozinho – não totalmente, afinal, _ela_ estava do outro lado da sala, fazendo as lições com as amigas – e que não tinha James ou Lupin para o incomodarem. Então se afundou no sofá e se odiou.

A culpa era dele. Só dele. E precisava parar de querer o que não podia porque se não, acabaria perdendo a amizade que lhe era mais preciosa porque por mais que ele se lembrasse da promessa feita com James, anos antes, de que nunca deixariam uma mulher interferir aquela amizade _única_, ele sabia que Lily era capaz de causar uma Guerra interminável.

Deveria ser por causa daqueles olhos...

Sim, deveriam ser _aqueles olhos_. Os mesmos que afligiam, compreendiam, invadiam, aprofundavam, exploravam e sorriam.

Oh, sim, a culpa não era dele, afinal, e sim _dela_.

Bufou, escutando a única voz que não deveria querer escutar, soando tão perto de si que até se exasperou, abrindo os olhos rapidamente e corando um pouco nas orelhas.

"Está tudo bem com você, Sirius?"

"Está tudo ótimo, Lily."

"Você já terminou as suas lições?"

"Ainda não."

"Você quer ajuda? Eu já terminei as minhas."

"Não precisa se preocupar. Acho que vou terminá-las amanhã."

"Então está bem."

O diálogo fora rápido – quase superficial -, mas Lily sorriu para ele no final, de uma forma tão doce que ele pensou se adicionaria na lista de mentiras a palavra "doce", após a palavra "sorriso".

Antes de se afastar por completo, a garota se apoiou no braço do sofá, olhando para ele tranquilamente, sem saber o conflito que era travado internamente no corpo do garoto ao tê-la tão por perto. Assim ela ficou por algum tempo – talvez minutos – e, quando o corpo dela tombou para trás, criando uma certa distância, ela disse: "Você poderia avisar ao James que eu já terminei de ler o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que ele me emprestou? Eu não sei que horas ele volta dos treinos e talvez eu já tenha subido para dormir, por isso..."

"Pode deixar.", Sirius murmurou, com a voz soando mais rouca e decepcionada do que ele gostaria.

"Obrigada, Sirius...", ela lhe sorriu mais uma vez, com uma gratidão palpável.

"Você quer deixar o livro comigo? Eu entrego para ele."

"Ah, é uma boa idéia. Espere um segundo..."

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse entender o que lhe acontecia, o porquê de ter os punhos fechados e a garganta seca, Lily voltara, com uma pena, uma folha e o livro entre os dedos. Rabiscou algo – ali, na frente dele – no papel e colocou-o dentro do livro, logo na primeira página e enfim entregou o mesmo nas mãos do garoto em sua frente, com os olhos vibrando em uma expectativa graciosa.

"Não será mesmo nenhum incomodo?"

"É claro que não, Lily... Pode deixar que eu entregarei..."

"Muito obrigada, de verdade."

Com um sorriso cruelmente belo pendurado nos lábios, a garota voltou ao sofá onde as amigas estavam depois de sussurrar um _boa noite_ para ele. E ele esperou. Esperou Lily subir e o salão quase esvaziar para abrir o livro que balançava em suas mãos, graças ao tremor, e encontrar rabiscado em uma letra bonita as seguintes palavras:

"_Querido James,_

_O livro me foi muito útil. Obrigada por me aconselhar e me emprestar._

_Eu espero que o treino tenha sido bom e eu quero que você me conte a respeito amanhã._

_Tentei esperá-lo acordada, mas peço desculpas por não ter conseguido, por isso eu lhe desejo uma boa noite por aqui._

_Lembre-se que eu amo você._

_Com amor, Lily."_

Com o coração sangrando, Sirius pensou que ao invés de uma lista de mentiras, ele deveria fazer uma de verdades e, o primeiro tópico e o único necessário seria:

**1º Ela ama o seu **_**melhor amigo**_**. E **_**não você**_**.**

Ele precisava aprender rapidamente como parar de _desejar_ o _inalcançável_, pois, no final das contas, ele seria o _mais_ machucado.

E a culpa era inteiramente dos olhos de Lily.

E nada mais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu nunca, nunca, _nunca_ escrevi nada Sirius&Lily, tanto que eu não acho que a Lily um dia sequer olhou para o Sirius com outros olhos, e confesso que o começo dessa fanfic era para ser Lupin&Lily, mas acabou que se tornou isso. Um garoto apaixonado pela namorada do melhor amigo. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e não estranhado muito - porque convenhamos, eu sou a rainha da tradição de casais, não sou muito de traumar em casais inesperados -, mas Sirius&Lily realmente possuem um chame. Já li algumas fanfics dos dois que me deixaram de boca aberta, então... Aqui está. Obrigada por lerem! :)


End file.
